


The Spanish Fox

by Nomolosk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous History, Speculation, miraculous users in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/pseuds/Nomolosk
Summary: Alya has some ideas on a famous legend.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	The Spanish Fox

Nino almost threw himself down on his girlfriend’s couch, mentally exhausted from a day of working on his tunes to the exclusion of all else. His eyes sagged shut almost immediately, but they shot open again when the blessed aroma of coffee and spiced falafel teased his nostrils. Once again he congratulated himself for snapping up a Good Thing when he had the chance all those years ago in the zoo. Dating a woman whose mother was a master chef definitely had perks.

He sat up and accepted Alya’s offerings with a grateful smile. He took a bite and a sip before trying to talk, though. His brain needed the jolt of caffeine.

“So what are we doing tonight, babe?”

Alya gave him that grin he knew so well. It was the same  _ “I have a theory” _ look she’d given him all those years ago when she went temporarily insane and believed Chloe to be Ladybug. Nino braced himself.

“I have something to show you,” she said, almost vibrating with pent-up excitement. “I’m kind of freaking out about it, but I don’t want to say anything more because I don’t want to prejudice you or put ideas in your head. Just… keep in mind that sometimes Ladybug needs us both to help out in… certain ways.”

She put a DVD in the player, carefully hiding the case from him, and came to sit down beside him. They skipped the commercials and Alya tried to hit play before the menu could give him very many clues as to what movie it was, but Nino already knew. The black silhouette of the caped, booted, and flat-rimmed hat wearing man slashing a flaming Z into the screen was pretty iconic, if dated.

Nino began to relax. He didn’t really know why Alya was so excited about a 20 year old not-quite-a-superhero movie about Zorro, but it was a good flick and the soundtrack was pretty decent. Though Alya’s oblique reference to the fact that sometimes they both wore borrowed jewelry courtesy of one bug-themed superhero puzzled him a little.

Alya actually squeaked the first time Zorro made an appearance, dramatically swinging over a crowd of angry peasants and landing on the balcony of the corrupt governor. Nino glanced at her quizzically, but kept quiet, still not understanding. It wasn’t until the aging and bereft Don Diego de la Vega had recruited the young but equally bereft Alejandro and taken him to his cave-lair that he began putting the pieces together.

_ “I never thought I would be standing here- in the lair of the fox.” _

Nino zeroed in on that - ‘fox.’ And then remembered that zorro meant fox in Spanish. And that Alya sometimes wore the fox miraculous. He reached for the remote and paused the movie. 

“Alya,” he said. “Are you thinking that Zorro was someone with the fox miraculous way back when?”

“Yes!” Alya squealed. “I mean, think about it! Zorro could defeat anyone, and how else if they- because the fox is illusion, after all, it could definitely have been a woman!- didn’t have a miraculous to misdirect and confuse?”

Nino breathed out a laugh. “Yeah, but come on. The colors are all wrong- black? That’s more like Chat Noir than your costume as Rena. And the whip is more like Ladybug or Queen Bee.”

“That’s the thing, though!” Alya said excitedly. “I think that the legend has gotten mixed up. I mean, you have all these people telling stories about the hero, and you know how people add things all the time or try to come up with reasonable explanations for things they can’t really explain. Plus, there’s more than one color of fox, Nino. And the ears could have been hidden under the hat.”

“Not when he’s throwing the hat around!” Nino protested, remembering other scenes that came later on. “I don’t know, I think you’re really stretching with this one.”

“Why?” Alya demanded. “I mean, we know there were other Ladybugs throughout history, and I’m pretty sure all that cat worship in Ancient Egypt and the legend about it being unlucky to cross paths with a black cat is based on the cat miraculous. So, why not the others? Why shouldn’t the fox be represented in history, too?”

Nino shook his head and restarted the movie. “You know what? I’m gonna give you this one.” He suddenly smirked. “Oh man. What if the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are based on Wayzz, though?”

Alya sat bolt upright, an unholy gleam in her eye. “NINO…!”

Nino burst out laughing.

“No, it  _ makes sense! _ ” she insisted. “There are four of them, and they have a mentor… and there’s gotta be  _ someone else _ involved with the miraculous here in Paris, because Ladybug always has to go somewhere else to get ours before she hands them out, and I can’t imagine her leaving them unguarded. So what if the creators had a similar situation as we face? And Shredder is using some kind of corrupted miraculous like Hawkmoth? And so whoever is keeping the miraculous starts handing them out to fight him, but for some reason the creators decided to only go with the turtle appearance- maybe to keep people from figuring out too much!”

Nino laughed harder. “Oh, Alya… please, never change.”


End file.
